Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More specifically, apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus in which a plurality of screens are displayed in a display screen, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
According to an increase of content and user needs, a display apparatus receives content from a variety of sources and provides a user with a variety of pieces of content. As the amount of content provided to the display apparatus increases, the display apparatus needs to provide a plurality of screens in order to search for a piece of content from among lots of content.
A display apparatus in the related art provided a main screen and an additional screen such as a picture-in-picture (PIP) screen, using a plurality of screens. However, since the main screen is obstructed by the PIP screen, which is the additional screen, in the display apparatus in the related art, it is not easy for a user to view the main screen and the PIP screen.
Further, the display apparatus in the related art may not move the PIP screen, if ever, and may only display the PIP in a location specified by the user. In addition, the display apparatus in the related art has a difficulty of individually controlling the main screen and the PIP screen.
That is, it is necessary to find a method of more intuitively controlling the plurality of screens displayed on a display apparatus.